


Our lovely secretary

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: And I can't unsee it, F/M, Yes I saw P/J in The real Ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Janine had been acting different and the Ghostbusters were going to find out what happened to their secretary...





	1. Prologue

Prologue

\- There it is!  
\- Roast it!  
The rays came out of the proton packs. That ectoplasmic creature had no way out! It was totally paralyzed.  
\- Ray! The trap!  
\- Trap open!  
\- Hold it!  
The creature squirmed as it was sucked into the trap. Ray Stantz closed the trap and another ghostly nightmare would be thrown into the containment unit!  
\- We got it!  
\- Yes... But there are still more ghosts.  
Egon held a psychokinetic energy meter, which was whistling loudly.  
\- We have to find them!  
\- It points to one in the next room. Let's go!  
The other three ghost busters followed their friend to the next room. They were in a mansion whose new owners thought it was haunted – for a change. But the worst thing was – they were right.  
The signals on the meter got even stronger.  
Egon kicked the door open and looked at his meter. The signals were still strong.  
\- There in the corner! – Winston shouted, pointing at the ceiling.  
There was a female-looking creature in the corner, with a defiant look.  
\- Okay, easy... Slowly... – said Peter, approaching the creature, the other three behind him.  
\- Who's got a trap? – Ray asked in a low voice.  
\- I have one – Winston said – I'll open it.  
\- Wait till we catch her first, Winston. – Egon asked.  
\- All right, boys, one... two... three! – Said Peter, pointing the beam at the creature. His friends followed him.  
The creature managed to dodge the beams and flew away, leaving the four Ghostbusters stunned in the room.  
\- Oh, she flew away!  
\- Damn it!  
\- We'll have to give them a discount on this one...  
The specter of the woman watched them from afar and decided to follow them as soon as they got into Ecto 1.  
***  
\- Hi, boys! How was the bust?  
\- Good evening, Janine.  
\- It was average.  
\- It was a failure! We let a ghost escape!  
\- Why, Winston! We caught the others! These things happen!  
\- Yeah, and I'm always frustrated about it!  
\- Relax, buddy. Don't be like this. You're a good professional! Maybe we can still catch that ghost.  
\- Ray, I wish I were more like you. What do you use? Pixie dust?  
\- What?  
\- Nothing, man. Good night.  
\- Good night...  
\- I'm sure things will get better. My job is done, I'm going home!  
\- Bye, Janine!  
\- Have a nice weekend!  
\- Bye-bye!  
Janine went home without realizing she was being watched. She opened the door to her apartment, threw her keys and purse onto an armchair, and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and felt a shiver run through her body, followed by some sort of whiplash. She blinked again and took a deep breath. Smiling a satisfied smile, only one person consumed her thoughts even more: a certain tall, blond-haired and bespectacled ghost buster called Egon Spengler.


	2. Chapter 2

Janine went to work normally on Monday. She parked her pink beetle in front of the firehouse, stepped in, and sat down at her desk, arranging files and documents.  
\- Good morning, Janine! – Ray Stantz said, not looking at his secretary.  
\- Good morning, Ray.  
Ray heard his secretary's voice and turned around to look at her. Was that Janine?  
She was indeed dressed as a secretary: a skirt, shirt, and heels. But those weren’t her usual clothes! She was wearing a tight pencil skirt, an equally tight satin shirt and high, high heeled shoes! She wore round frames and her she had a headband on the top of her head.  
\- Ray... close your mouth. – Said Janine with a small smile.  
\- Uh... Yes, er... Hehe... Excuse me.  
Ray ran upstairs and Janine giggled.  
\- Guys...  
\- Hello, Ray!  
\- Where have you been?  
\- Want some coffee?  
\- Do we have rum?  
\- Rum?!  
\- Yes... I need something strong!  
\- What happened, Ray?  
The other three Ghostbusters looked at each other and were about to get ready to go down anyway when they heard the alarm.  
\- Ah, work!  
\- Already?  
\- Cheer up, Peter!  
\- What's waiting for us downstairs will definitely cheer you up – Ray whispered to his friend, who looked at him with a confused look on his face.  
They went downstairs and gaped at their secretary.  
\- Two "class 3" in an apartment in Queens!  
They "woke up" and ran towards Ecto 1.  
\- Egon! – she called.  
\- Yes?  
\- Good luck! – She said, winking at him.  
\- Uh... Thank you...  
The trip was strangely quiet until, halfway there, Winston asked:  
\- Okay, who was that and what has she done to Janine?  
\- She's a little different, isn't she?  
\- You can say that again!!  
\- She's... Sexy!  
\- Peter!  
\- Well, isn't she?  
\- I wonder if something happened to her...  
\- Egon, my dear friend, this probably has to do with you.  
\- With me?!  
\- Egon, our secretary has a humongous crush on you! You know that!  
\- Why, but I-  
\- Therefore, YOU are going to find out what happened to Janine!  
\- ME?!  
\- YES, YOU! – The other three said in unison.  
Egon was a little indignant and quiet for the rest of the trip and during the bust as well. Yes, he knew about Janine's crush on him. And yes, he found her very interesting... Interesting, attractive, beautiful... But he was a man of science.   
Science was his companion. Science was his... lover, so to speak. He had a lot of affection for Janine. But... not the way she wanted. Oh well. In the name of that affection he would see if anything had happened to his capable secretary.  
***  
The Ghostbusters came home so tired and distracted that they got startled by their secretary again. She was sitting cross-legged on the table, reading a magazine. She noticed their arrival when they shut the doors to Ecto 1.  
\- Oh, hello, guys. How was work?  
\- Uh... It was...  
\- Delicious!  
Peter's friends looked at him, and Janine smirked.  
\- Uh... yes, it was very easy, you know... heh.  
\- Let me put these ghouls in their proper place. Pete, a little hand?  
\- Sure, Winston!  
\- I'm going to adjust these packs...  
\- I'll help you, Ray!  
Winston and Peter went into the basement and Ray and Egon went upstairs. Janine smiled a satisfied smile and returned to her business. She looked up the stairs as she heard footsteps, minutes later.  
\- Egon! Good evening! Can I help you with anything?  
\- Uh...  
He held a psychokinetic energy meter and was about to turn it on when she screamed!  
\- Ahh! No! Don't you dare turn this thing on near me!  
\- But Janine, I just want to-  
\- Seriously, Egon, if you turn this thing on, I'll run out of that door and never come back!


	3. Chapter 3

He considered the possibility of losing Jan- uh... his secretary forever and put the meter in his pocket.  
\- Why are you afraid of the meter?  
\- I'm not afraid, but that thing is for ghosts and... I'm not a ghost... am I, Dr. Spengler?  
She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck...  
\- Uh... no!  
\- I'm not mean, evil and perverse, am I?  
\- Of course not... – he swallowed.  
\- And I'm not... Volatile and cold, either... right?  
\- No... You're... hot...  
AH! Of all the words in his head, did he have to use that one? A red light much like that of the containment unit alarm went on in his head. Danger! Danger!  
\- Mm... – she smiled, kissing him deeply.  
Too late! The ship was on the high seas, and he had difficulty stirring it...  
Janine was scratching the back of his neck gently and going down with her right hand on the front of his uniform, deepening the kiss even more. A life buoy, please!  
She squeezed him between his legs through his uniform. Oh!  
\- Is that the meter in your pocket or are you... pleased to see me, Dr. Spengler? – she teased, interrupting the kiss.  
\- Ahh! Janine!  
She giggled, gave him another quick kiss, grabbed her purse, and walked toward the firehouse door, swaying her hips, leaving a stunned (and aroused) Egon Spengler sitting in her chair.  
***  
The days went by normally – well, almost; Janine was still somewhat... different. She was bold (even more so), flirted with all of them and was somewhat of a... wanton (in Egon's words).  
Other than that, things were ordinary.  
\- Coffee! – Winston shouted from the coffee shop.  
\- Hello, Winston.  
\- Good afternoon, Janine.  
\- What did you bring?  
\- Coffee, donuts and bagels for Ray.  
\- Don't you have any chocolate muffins?  
\- No!  
\- What a pity...  
\- If I had known you wanted, I would've brought you some!  
\- I was dying to take a bite out of a chocolate muffin... – she said, casting an indecent look at Winston.  
\- Oh... p-pity, Janine... – He got a little sheepish and ran up the stairs.  
*****  
\- Ray, I'm sorry you got slimed, but can I say something? – It was Peter, as soon as he and his friends arrived from another bust. A ghost had gone through Ray and the had slimed him.  
\- Yes...  
\- I'm so glad it wasn't me!  
\- Get lost, Pete!  
\- Hahahaha!  
\- And this stupid zipper doesn't want to come down! Damn it! – Ray complained of his dirty clothes, near the stairs.  
\- Do you need some help, Ray?  
He looked at his secretary, who had a mischievous smile on her lips.  
\- Heh... No, Janine, thank you.  
Ray was very suspicious. He was sure that something had happened to Janine. And he was sure it was something supernatural, since Egon said that Janine seemed to be afraid of the meter. The thing was to try to find out if something in the afterlife had changed her, and without any gadgets.  
***  
\- Where's the fucking document? Damn it, why can I not organize my stuff? JANIIIINE! – It was Peter, tossing around in his office.  
Janine got up from her chair and headed for the office behind the files.  
\- Yes, Dr. Venkman?  
\- Have you seen the exemption from inspection statement for this year?  
\- No...  
Peter was kneeling on the floor, his upper body down, looking under the table. Janine could not resist...  
SLAP!  
\- AAAAAAAH!!! Hey! – he said, getting up. – What's the big idea?  
\- Sorry, Dr. Venkman... I couldn't resist... She thinks- I think you're so attractive...  
She looked into Peter's green eyes, which were directed at her cleavage.  
\- Forgive me? Please? – she asked, with fake innocence.  
\- Of course... – he said, surrendered.  
\- Good!...  
She cupped his face and kissed him. Peter, distracted, (especially by the freckly cleavage) surrendered to the kiss.  
Janine lowered her hands to where she had slapped, caressing, squeezing. And that's when Peter "woke up."  
He widened his eyes and let go of her. She smiled at him.  
\- Damn it, Janine!  
He sped up the stairs. She smiled with satisfaction.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ray!  
\- What is it, Pete?  
\- Can I talk to you?  
\- Of course!  
\- Come here.  
Peter pulled his friend by the sleeve into a corner of the room.  
\- Wow, serious business, huh? What happened?  
\- Janine.  
\- Ah...  
\- She is...  
\- Very strange, I know.  
\- I think something serious has happened to her, Ray.  
\- I think so too. We just have to find out what happened. And how it happened!  
\- Janine wouldn't change overnight. I think she's had some outside influence... And when I say "outside", I mean "from the beyond"!  
\- I agree with you, Peter.  
\- So what are you waiting for to scan her??  
\- Egon said that he was trying to do it...  
\- And?  
\- She was afraid of the meter!  
\- Ha! Definitely supernatural!  
\- Yes. But what is it?  
\- It is at times like these that I wish I was... a wizard!  
\- That's it!!!  
\- Huh?  
\- I'll take a look at my occult books... There might be a way for us to find out what happened to her there!  
\- Ray! Your brain is as large as your waist!  
\- Screw you, Peter!  
***  
\- Help!  
\- Janine?  
\- Somebody help me!  
\- JANINE! Where are you?  
\- Egon! I'm stuck in the bathroom!  
Egon was walking toward the basement to check on some machines when he heard his secretary scream.  
He ran to the bathroom and tried to force the door handle. It was unlocked.  
\- Janine?  
She was sitting by the sink, holding her knees.  
\- Are you alright?  
She got up suddenly and threw herself on the bathroom door, slamming it. He looked at Egon with that last-day grin.  
\- Now that you're here, I am...  
\- Janine... What's the matter with you?  
\- Oh, Egon, don't you understand?  
\- Wh-What?  
\- I am a free woman... You cannot lock me up! Nor you, nor anyone else!  
\- Well, you can leave.  
Janine burst into laughter. He really did not understand!  
\- I'm free to do what I want...  
\- Yes...  
\- Even this...  
She grabbed him and kissed him intensely, throwing him against the wall. Egon was taken by surprise, but soon submitted to the caresses of his beautiful secretary.  
Janine intensified the kiss, her tongue brushing against his, her hands traveling to the area where she had touched the other day...  
\- Mmm... – He moaned through the kiss.  
\- Oh, Egon ... – she began against his neck – What do I have to do...  
\- Ah...  
\- For you to understand... – she kissed him on the neck, caressing him between his legs...  
\- J-Janine...  
\- That I am a woman free from bonds? – She squeezed his member through his uniform.  
\- Aaah!  
Egon was a bit disappointed in himself. A few of Janine's caresses and he was ready to erupt. Women had already told him that he was a dormant volcano and he had never believed it. Until now...  
She pulled the zipper from his uniform down slowly, seeing a black T-shirt and a pair of gray briefs. She knelt on the floor and stared at the pair of briefs with a hungry look.  
Biting her lower lip, she began to caress him. She heard a low moan from him and smiled.  
She squeezed him, gently, then forcefully and pleasantly heard his heavy breathing. Dying to see that beautiful, Nordic face twist with pleasure, she lowered his underwear, and his huge, stiff, dark member sprung out... She licked her lips, held it with both hands and brought her tongue to the tip.  
\- Oh! – He was surprised.  
She ran her tongue along his length, enjoying the change of expression on his face. Desire took over that usually stoic expression.  
She finally took it in full, her tongue wandering around his sensitive skin.  
\- AHHH!


	5. Chapter 5

Janine was even more excited. Egon moaning in pleasure was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life. She needed to give him more and more...  
She licked and sucked on his member as if it were a popsicle on a hot summer day: with pleasure, moaning too.  
Instinctively, he took his hands to the back of her head, encouraging her even more.  
\- Ah... Janine!  
Ahhh, music to her ears! She sucked on it harder still, making him finally reach his climax.  
\- Ahhh!!!... Oh!...  
Janine looked at the object of her unbridled desire. He had his eyes closed and his mouth open, breathing heavily. Oh...  
\- Ohhh, Egon!  
She climbed up quickly, pressed her lips to his, lifted her dress and lowered her panties quickly, feeling his cock rub against her sensitive skin.  
\- Ohhh... Take me, Egon... Take me hard!  
Those beautiful blue eyes were dark and the look on his face was more pleasurable than when he saw that one of his experiences had worked. She was crazy.  
He turned around, pressed her against the wall (and she wrapped her legs around his waist), kissed her, and penetrated her the way she asked.  
\- Mmmm! – she moaned through the kiss.  
Egon was very controlled and judicious in everything he did. But now he was wild, rapturous. His strength was so great that he practically threw her on the wall.  
\- Nnnngh!  
\- Ahhhh!  
In a sudden crack of sanity, he asked:  
\- Shhh!  
She consented to desire and pleasure, but bit him on the shoulder.  
\- OW!  
\- Ohh... Sorry.  
He, looking at her in a mixture of uncontrollable excitement and inevitable remorse, thrust into her harder, fascinated by the expressions of pure delight on her face.  
His body began to shake, and his breathing grew increasingly irregular. He was about to come.  
\- Nngh... Ah... Janine, I...  
\- Yes! Please!  
Egon could not take it anymore and relieved himself inside her. Janine felt the familiar wave of pleasure go through her too...  
\- Ah!  
\- Ohh... Egon...  
She looked up at him, her eyes, cloudy. The extremely serious expression had returned to his face.  
Janine gave him a quick kiss and ran a hand through his hair. Pulling her underwear up and her dress down, she simply walked out of the bathroom, leaving behind a satisfied, but sad and regretting Egon Spengler.  
***  
Ray was already tired of looking so much in his books for anything that would have made him identify what might have happened to his secretary. She kept away from the lab, and they even had tried to turn off the sound of the meter, to no avail. He kept searching until finally he found something that could work. In one of the books he found a potion he was sure would work.  
But there was a problem...  
The potion was going to make him sleep to the point of making his spirit leave his body...  
And there was a chance he would not come back...  
But it was for Janine, whom he was convinced had a serious problem. Maybe she was possessed.  
He went towards the kitchen and opened a cabinet with a key. Inside there were several plants and flowers and other products in case he needed to make a potion. He took a pot of passion fruit flowers and other things and went over to the stove.  
***  
\- Egon? What's with that face?  
\- Peter...  
\- You're pale and you look nervous. What happened?  
\- N-Nothing...  
\- Let me guess... You're worried about Janine.  
\- Uh... I am... – 'No one needs to know what had happened in the bathroom', Egon thought.  
\- I am too, my friend... She's been... quite strange.  
\- Did she do anything to you, Peter?  
\- To me? Uh... no...  
Peter did not dare tell his friend that the secretary had kissed him... And that he liked that kiss. Peter was sure that Egon was also attracted (if he hadn't deeper feelings) for Janine, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Are you sure, Peter?  
\- Well... She slapped my ass! And then she laughed!  
Egon chuckled.  
\- She's not that crazy!  
\- Guys!  
It was Ray, coming out of the kitchen with his potion ready.  
\- What is it, Ray?  
\- Ray...  
\- I want to tell you that meeting you was one of the best things that happened to me...  
\- Well, it was nice meeting you too, Ray... – Peter said.  
\- You're the best friends a guy could have...  
\- Wait a minute, Ray. What's going on?  
\- I've prepared a projection potion...  
\- What?  
\- Ray! Isn’t it that dangerous one that makes you fall into such a deep sleep you might not wake up anymore?  
\- Yes... But it's the only way to find out what happened to Janine!  
\- Ray, stop it!  
\- Peter, Egon tried the meter; it didn't work. I tried to turn off its sound; it didn't work, either. I'm sure there's something spiritually different about her and that's the only way to find out!  
\- Ray, are you sure?  
\- Egon... You more than anyone else know that Janine is not just our secretary! She is our friend! We need to help her!  
\- Then let's all drink that potion!  
\- There's no need, Peter.  
\- I agree with you, Ray. There's no need – said Egon.  
\- Yes!  
\- So, I'll drink it.  
\- No! Stop it! I made it, I'm going to drink it! – Ray exclaimed, his voice serious and severe.  
Egon and Peter looked at their friend in amazement. Ray could have a lot of childlike enthusiasm, but he had courage in the same intensity.  
\- Cheers! – he said, drinking the potion in three gulps.  
\- No!  
\- RAY!  
Ray Stantz fell into Winston's arms as he reached the living room.  
\- Help me out here!  
The three of them took their friend to the sofa.  
\- What happened to Ray?  
\- He drank a...  
Peter was interrupted by the something that called their attention: a translucent shape, just like Ray, emanated from his body.  
\- Ray! – Winston said softly.  
Ray's spirit smiled at his friends and hovered away. The three of them looked at his body, sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
***  
Ray found himself in Janine's apartment, looking for her. There he saw some other people who looked like her. Ancestors who watched over her, he thought.  
He crossed the wall of the bedroom and saw Janine lying in her bed in a restless sleep. Poor woman, she thought.  
\- Ray? – he heard.  
\- Janine?  
\- Ray, help!  
Janine was quiet. But it was her voice! He looked at the corner of the room and saw Janine crouched down, a look of terror on her face. He rushed toward her and helped her to her feet.  
\- Janine! What happened to you?  
\- She trapped me! She is crazy!  
\- Who?  
\- The woman! The secretary!  
\- Huh?  
\- I can only get out when I'm sleeping! Help me, Ray!  
\- Janine – he said – Just tell me one thing: do you think you might have been possessed?  
\- I know it, Ray!


	7. Chapter 7

There was despair in Janine's voice. She was a prisoner in her own body! Then she had really been possessed! But... By whom?  
\- Janine... Who trapped you and kidnapped your body?  
\- The secretary! The secretary with long hair and tight clothes! Whore!  
Ray was amused. Janine was still the same. But suddenly the image of a very pretty blonde woman, with long hair and tight clothes appeared in his mind. The ghost they hadn’t been able to bust in the mansion, weeks ago!  
\- Janine! We'll get you out of this! I promise!  
\- Ray! Go away! She will be back! She will be back!  
\- I'm going!  
\- Ray!  
\- What?  
\- Say "hello" to Egon for me...  
\- I will, Janine – He smiled, kissing the back of her hand.  
He was afraid to leave Janine alone in that apartment, trapped in her sleep. But he could not wake her up either. He decided to go back to the firehouse and try to wake up.  
***  
Peter, Egon, and Winston did not take their eyes off their friend, waiting for any sign of him. Suddenly, Ray began to stir.  
\- Mmm... – he grunted, still asleep.  
\- RAY! Wake up!!!  
\- Calm down, Peter, that's not how you wake someone who drank that potion.  
\- How is it then? Do we slap him?  
\- Peter, be quiet! – Winston scolded him.  
\- No! – Egon made a "wait" sign with his hand and started calling his friend in a soft voice – Ray! Ray!  
The other two did the same.  
\- Ray!  
\- Ray!  
Ray's spirit heard his friends calling him. He was about to try to get back to his body when he heard a voice.  
\- Good evening, Dr. Stantz.  
\- You! Why don't you leave our secretary alone?  
\- Because she is young and healthy and I can live for years!  
\- She has her own soul, you know that?  
\- Yes... It was difficult to keep her away from her body... So stubborn!  
\- Is this revenge because we're after you?  
\- On the one hand, yes... – Ray looked at her with disgust and pity – On the other hand... – She had a dreamy look on her face.  
\- Oh, don't tell me you're after Egon?  
She smiled a mischievous smile that he recognized – It was the same way Janine had been smiling.  
\- You cannot be serious!  
\- Do I look like I'm joking, Dr. Stantz?  
She took Ray's left hand and he felt his memories beginning to fade away... He needed to come back!  
\- Let go! I'm not going to fall for that, miss!  
\- Oh, really? Do I look more attractive as a redhead with glasses?  
\- Leave Janine alone!  
\- No! Your two best friends do find me more attractive that way... Especially Dr. Spengler...  
\- RAY! – he heard. It was his friends, still calling him.  
\- I hope you someday find the peace you need. Even if you’re forced to!  
He suddenly opened his eyes, startled.  
\- Ray!  
\- You're back!  
\- Are you all right, Ray?  
\- What the hell am I doing here on the couch?  
\- Well, we brought you here.  
\- But why?  
\- Oh, no...  
\- Ray... You took a deep sleep potion, remember?  
\- Oh... – Ray put his hands to his temples, feeling sharp pains.  
\- Ray!  
\- I'll get a glass of water.  
\- Ow...  
\- Sharp headache... Can that happen, Egon?  
\- I think so, Peter... it's a very heavy process...  
\- Here, Ray! – Winston came back with the glass of water.  
\- Thank you.  
Ray drank the water, took a deep breath and opened his eyes wide.  
\- It was her! – he suddenly exclaimed.  
\- "Her" who?  
\- The woman who ran away from us at the mansion a few weeks ago!  
\- Ah! And what did she do with Janine?  
\- She possessed Janine!  
\- Oh! I knew it!  
\- Janine was possessed... – Egon said, in disbelief.  
\- We have to bring her back!  
\- Yes... And I have an idea.  
\- Ray... You say the spell, Peter and Winston shoot and I’ll trap it. – Egon said determinedly.  
Ray just smiled at his friend. It was the same idea!  
\- Spell?  
\- Yes! For an exorcism!  
***

On Monday, Janine went normally to work. She opened the firehouse, dropped her purse on the hanger, and sat down at her desk. Suddenly, the four Ghostbusters came from behind the files at the same time, each one fulfilling his role.  
\- We exorcise thee, unholy, wicked and impertinent spirit! Go back to where you came from! Go home, where you will be in peace! – Ray shouted repeatedly.  
The other three Ghostbusters had their wands pointed at the secretary, who began to squirm.  
\- Aaaargh! – she shouted.  
The positive energy of Janine's friends was plentiful and the spirit of the other secretary had no choice: she left her body, which fell back into the chair, unconscious.  
\- Blast her! – Peter shouted.  
The four of them fired at the ghost of the secretary, who was soon caught in the beams. Egon opened the trap and she was soon sucked in.  
\- Janine! – he exclaimed, checking the girl in the chair.  
\- Is she ok?  
\- She's breathing.  
\- Give me that trap here, Ray. This one has to go to the unit, and quickly! – Winston said, taking the trap from Ray's hands.  
\- Janine?  
\- Mmm... – she began to wake up.  
\- Are you all right, Janine? – It was Egon in front of her.  
\- Egon? – She called, opening her eyes.  
\- Good morning! – Peter greeted her with a smile.  
\- Peter?  
\- Welcome back.  
\- Ray!  
The three of them looked at her with relief. Janine was really back.  
\- W-What happened?  
\- Oh, it’s a long story! Long and boring!  
\- Peter! I think she deserves to know what happened.  
\- Janine... What's the last thing you remember? – Egon asked worriedly.  
\- Uh... The four of you coming back from a bust... Winston was upset because you let a ghost escape.  
\- Ha! And he was right!  
Her last memory had been from weeks ago. She could not remember anything that had happened in the meantime, not even the... Intimate encounter they had in the bathroom a few days ago, Egon noted. He did not know if he felt relieved or frustrated.  
\- Janine, that was several weeks ago.  
\- What?!  
\- Yes.  
\- And what has happened since then? Why can I not remember anything?  
\- You've been possessed.  
\- WHAT?!  
\- By the ghost we couldn't bust... we're sorry.  
\- Ahhh! And that thing is loose? Do something!  
\- Calm down! We've already trapped her!  
\- Oh, phew! Um... Her?  
\- Yes, it was a ghost of... Listen to this: a secretary.  
\- Oh, come on!  
\- Yeah!  
\- Janine... You've been through a lot. Take the day off.  
\- No way!!! I... okay, I admit it: I don't want to be alone! I'd rather work!  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Absolutely!  
\- Here, Janine. A glass of water.  
\- Thank you, Winston.  
The day went well and Janine was happy to be back. She just did not understand why Peter and Egon looked at her with enigmatic expressions on their faces.  
***


	8. Chapter 8

Janine went home thinking about her day. Possessed? By the spirit of a secretary? It could only have happened to her, indeed!  
She took a shower, had a small snack and went to bed. She was tired.  
In the middle of the night she woke up startled and soaked in sweat: a vivid and very erotic image of her with Egon in the bathroom appeared in her mind... And she was sure she had not dreamed it...  
***  
The next day, Janine gathered up the courage to go to work. She opened the door to the firehouse and ran into Peter Venkman.  
\- Good morning, Janine! How you doing? – he said with a smile.  
\- Peter!  
And she remembered him... In a weird pose, his ass up. Her hand, going against that region. He complained. She apologized. He forgave her, staring at her cleavage. Her lips moving closer to his. Their tongues clashing. She squeezed his behind. Aaaaah!  
\- Ohhh, my God! – She blushed and raised her hands to her face.  
\- What is it, Janine?  
\- I... I... I kissed you?  
\- Oh...  
Oh no. She remembered. What now, Venkman, how are you going to get out of this?  
\- Oh, no...  
\- That's all right, Janine.  
\- No! It is not!  
She was getting a little hysterical. He had to get around this, and fast.  
\- Janine! Calm down! It was the secretary! She was kinda of a perv!  
\- But... I remember everything! I slapped your ass...  
\- I have a cute ass, I know!  
\- Peterrr!  
\- Janine... Listen... It was not you! It was her!  
\- But... But... I remember kissing you... and...  
He was speechless. He wanted to kiss her again... But it was impossible.  
\- And I... I...  
She had liked that kiss. It was deliciously sensual. And she never thought she would describe anything coming from Peter Venkman that way.  
\- I'm sorry, Peter.  
\- Come on, Janine... You don't have to apologize. It wasn't really your fault.  
\- Yes, but I... Um... Thank you.  
\- You're welcome...  
He hugged her tight. He had strong arms and a delightful hug. Who would have thought...  
Letting her go, he gave her the cutest smile she'd ever noticed on anyone and went upstairs. She smiled back.  
Going up the stairs, Peter remembered that Janine – that is, the crazy secretary who had possessed her had said Janine was attracted to him. It had been a lapse of hers, which came to his mind now. Was it true?  
If it was true about her, he did not know. As for him... He didn't have a crush. He fell hard for Janine Melnitz.  
***  
Janine spent the whole day trying not to run into Egon. Every time she thought of him it was in that way, and she got extremely aroused. She could not face him like that. By the end of the day, distracted by her chores, she was startled when she heard that deep, sexy voice.  
\- Janine.  
\- Egon! Ahhh!  
She fell from her chair. How nice.  
\- Are you alright? – he asked, helping her up.  
\- Uh...  
She looked at him and the image of him moaning with pleasure came back to her mind. She almost jumped again.  
\- Janine... Are you by any chance mad at me?  
\- M-Me? Of course not, Egon, why? – she asked, a little embarrassed.  
\- Because you've been avoiding me all day.  
\- Um... I... i-it's nothing, Egon...  
\- Janine...  
He took her by the arm and a flashback of him doing the same thing in the bathroom came into her mind.  
\- Oh...  
\- If I did something to upset you, I'm sorry.  
\- Er...  
It was the moment of truth. She had to tell him. She would either repel her at once, or...  
\- Egon... Er...  
He stared at her with that typical serious face, his blue eyes as marvelous as ever, and those pouty lips...  
\- I... uh... I remember... what happened in the bathroom.  
He was stunned. Ohhh, no.  
\- Ah... you… remember?...  
\- Yes...   
He ran his hand through his hair, looking away. Oh no. He was embarrassed. She would never be able to work for the Ghostbusters again. Goodbye firehouse... Goodbye!...  
\- Egon, I'm sorry, I should not have attacked you like that...  
\- Janine.  
\- Yes?  
\- Do not apologize. It was the other secretary who attacked me. – "How ironic", he thought.  
\- Yes, but... but... I do not regret it. – She admitted.  
He looked into her eyes, speechless and dazed.  
\- I... I'm sorry it happened the way it did, but... it was... uh... Sexy!...  
Egon was now looking at her lips. So inviting.  
\- And I... I was thrilled... Doctor Spengler...  
He did not resist and kissed her. Deeply but tenderly.  
\- You are fantastic, Janine Melnitz. – he interrupted the kiss.  
\- And you're... hot, Egon Spengler.  
They both laughed.  
\- I've never been so aroused in my whole life. – He confessed.  
\- Not even when your experiments work? – She teased.  
\- You were my best experiment... – He smiled.  
If it had come from another man, she would've already slapped his face. But coming from Egon, she knew it was a compliment... She smiled back.  
\- I... I'd like to... try it again... some other time, Miss. Melnitz... – His smile was mischievous now.   
\- Whenever you want, Dr. Spengler... – she gave him a quick kiss. – Whenever you want ... – and a wink.  
She grabbed her bag and walked towards the firehouse door, swaying her hips.  
Egon had seen this scene before. But now it was Janine for real, and the prospect of having another *experience* with her made him feel more excited than ever...

THE END


End file.
